Polarizing plates are widely used in displays such as liquid crystal displays and particularly in recent years, in a variety of mobile devices such as smartphones and slate PCs. In general, a polarizing plate has a protective film bonded to one surface or opposing surfaces of a polarizer with an adhesive, and with deployment of the polarizing plate into mobile devices, decrease in thickness of a polarizer or a protective film which forms the polarizing plate has increasingly been demanded.
A photo-curable adhesive and a water-based adhesive such as a polyvinyl alcohol aqueous solution have been known as adhesives used for bonding between a polarizer and a protective film. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-228726 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-210513 (PTD 2), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-144690 (PTD 3), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-203211 (PTD 4), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-109994 (PTD 5), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-139585 (PTD 6), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-134121 (PTD 7), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-091603 (PTD 8), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-091602 (PTD 9), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-170717 (PTD 10) each describe a polarizing plate obtained by bonding a protective film to opposing surfaces of a polarizer with one or both of a photo-curable adhesive and a water-based adhesive.